


Exposure

by fuckwild (wildingart)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Bondage, Past Sexual Assault, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildingart/pseuds/fuckwild
Summary: Drabble for Entrapdak Positivity Month prompt: KissEntrapdak month thread: https://twitter.com/wildingart/status/1311704677491376128cw for referenced past assault
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Exposure

“You sure you’re ready?”

Hordak considers the question. As he does, panic flutters against the haze of calmness he and Entrapta have spent the past hour cultivating together. Testing his limbs against the restraints of her hair, he guides himself into deriving comfort from the release of control it allows him and turns his head to see her kneeling beside him. She smiles at him, and he reminds himself that he has trusted her with his life and more, and she has not yet failed him. He closes his eyes and nods, leaving his head bowed, permitting her access to his exposed neck. 

Warm, soft lips kiss his forehead, then he feels the shift of the mattress beneath him as she repositions herself. Fingers press to his lips and he parts them, allowing two to slip into his mouth and hold him in place. He focuses on keeping his jaw loose and the pressure on his sharp teeth light as the touch of her other hand at the base of his neck exhumes a dread as deep as his bones. _She will not hurt me_ , he reminds himself. _Just bite down gently and she will stop._ Her fingertips slide slowly upwards, closer and closer until they have reached the boundary between flesh and metal. He trembles, but does not bite. 

After a moment’s pause, she continues onto the rim of his port, delicately tracing its circumference. His breath quickens, and the effort of keeping himself still burns tears from his eyes. Her hand moves back down to hold the base of his neck. He catches his breath. 

“Still good?” she asks in his ear. Murmuring an affirmation around her fingers, his body tenses in anticipation of her next move. He holds his breath. Then, the soft, careful lips of his friend– for whom he has turned against his god, for whom he has liberated his very being, make contact with his skin. His body goes limp in her grasp and he feels her free hand reach around his back to support his chest. She kisses him, her small, wet tongue darting out to moisten the skin around his port. He shivers, hands clenching where they are tied behind him. For a moment’s reprieve, she wanders away, gently nipping the nape of his neck, then she returns to his port, her gentleness setting his soul ablaze. Each brush of her mouth against the most vulnerable, most fiercely guarded part of his body clashes with the ghost of Prime’s touch. He chokes out a sob and collapses against her. 

Entrapta kisses his port one last time and pulls back, slowly extricating her fingers from his mouth. Carefully, she unwraps her hair from his limbs and embraces him, stroking his upper arm. He opens his eyes and, blinking away tears, looks up into her face. She presses a chaste kiss to his mouth. “You did good, Hordak.”


End file.
